Dream Girl
by itsmaddi3
Summary: He thought he knew Kaoru Matsubara, the girl he liked since they were nine. But as the years pass, he realizes how wrong he really was about her, and how his dreams / imagination don't match her true character. With less crime and more "adult" things to worry about, both Butch and Kaoru realize they're drifting apart faster than you can say the word "stay". (Japense names are used)
1. the Heartbroken Life

**Hey! I'm trying this out! Told all by Butch. His POV**

 **I hope you all enjoy this PPGZ, featuring the GREEN TEAM!**

 **REVIEW!**

Butch POV

She's perfect. Hair that seems to be tamed, but not long enough. Emerald green eyes that are too good to be true. A laugh that makes you smile without meaning to. She's smarter than you think, pretty sharp for come backs too. Different from the other girls, she doesn't care if she's labeled as "One of the Guys. And of course, that love/talent of sports that's unbelievable. Kaoru Matsubara. I always like her. Heck, she reminded me of Buttercup. But hell no. She's too special. We may not have a lot of classes together but I somehow find a way to look at her. I myself am like her. Raven colored hair, green eyes (mine is darker), strong and competitive, talent for sports, and well I'm awesome. I have a lot of fan girls, but they're too...dramatic. She doesn't seem to give a damn about make up or the "perfect" dress. I love that about her. Every time we pass, I try my best to look good. Now, I want to ask her out. I've known her since 7th grade but for some reason, I've never had the courage.

"HURRY UP BUTCH! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Brick yelled, breaking me out of thought.. "GET BOOM UP TOO!" Brick may be the oldest, also the most annoying. Especially with his auburn hair and red eyes that can be deadly. I threw a pillow at my youngest brother's head. That stupid blonde won't god damn wake up! Still asleep, huh? I got a cup of water and threw it at his face. It went into his nose and mouth. He started choking while I laughed.

"ACK!" He coughed as it went up his nose.

"Get up stupid." I said as I threw on a black shirt and jeans. He frowned but went into the bathroom.

I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs. I put on my shoes and got into the passenger seat of Brick's truck. "God, is Boomer ready yet?" Brick asked impatiently. It's been 7 minutes since I've woken him up. I then saw him walking to the car in jeans and a blue plaid jacket over a black shirt.

"HURRY UP KEN!" I yelled as he took his sweet time getting in the back seat.

Frowning he muttered, "Don't call me 'Ken'!" It was true, he looked like a Ken doll with his blonde hair and blue eyes. I rolled my eyes as Brick stepped on the has pedal.

**School**

Finally! She's all alone at her locker! Here goes nothing.." Hey Kaoru."

"Hey Butch. What's up?" she said while she was looking through her locker. Yes! She knows my name...

"Wanna hang out at the park later, or go to a movie with me later?" I was panicking as she closed her locker. Turning to me I saw her eyes finally meet mine. I swallowed hard. She was known for turning down billions of guys over the years. Wait, maybe I shouldn't, she doesn't need me to bring her down.

"I don't know Mitch and I are..." I stopped listening. Oh crap! MITCH. I forgot, they have been tight over the past 2 years. I cut her off and smiled. She was about to say something...

"No problem." I ran to homeroom. I sighed, I was never good enough for her. I never will be. I put my head down and wanted to die. Maybe it's better like this...maybe. I see her come up to me. I turn my head the other way. I'm such a loser! I don't deserve someone like her. She doesn't need me to stop her from her dreams.

"Butch, Mitch and I aren't together anymore. Are you okay? I would like to go with you but-"

"No, it's fine. You don't need anyone who won't get in your way."

" But...what? Like who?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

I walk away, thinking _Like me. I shouldn't even be next to you._ I hear her calling my name but I ignore it. She's better off without a loser like me.

Review and tell me what you think! Should I continue, or leave it?

~mads~


	2. Plans at the Dance

_**Hey everyone! I'm back and I decided, it's been a while.. I need to continue this.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! (Kaoru's POV might be in here soo...^^)**_

 **Butch**

I get dressed and head downstairs. "Ready Butch?", Boomer asks. I nod back and we wait for Brick. When he finally comes downstairs, we get in our truck and head back to school.

Brick starts up the car, "So, did you.. um... actually ask someone to the dance?" I look out the window and mumble a, "no." _Like, why would I? It's just one dance they finally convinced me to go to. So what?_

"You should have. I'm going with Momoko, how 'bout you Boomer?"

"I'm meeting up with Miyako. I wonder where K-..." It's silent for a while. I know why they stopped talking.. because of _her_. If they kept on talking about their dates, somehow it'll all lead back to _her_ , and I'm not ready to talk about it. _Or ever. A little part of me hopes she'll try..._ m not _a very little part of me..?_

We pull up into the school parking lot and walk around, looking for our- I mean _their_ dates.

"Hey guys! What's up?" We turn around to find Momoko and Miyako waving. We walk towards them. (Momoko is wearing skinny blue jeans and a pink crop top and black converse, Miyako is wearing white skinny jeans with a blue top and gray cardigan with black sandals.)

"You guys look great." Boomer says, mostly to Miyako who is blushing. Boomer takes her hand, and Brick takes Momoko's.

I hang back as the four head inside, _might as well just find a place to sit, and stay._ I go inside and I sit in an empty chair, cringing over the fact that the dance is three hours long. I _could_ take the truck and drive home and have someone call me to pick them up, _but_... no.

The music blasts throughout the gym and I sit. People are dancing and talking while I sit. Some people are taking pictures and shit while I sit. Tired of sitting, I pull out my phone and check the time; 10:38.

 _What. It's only been half an hour?_ I stand up and head to the entrance when I suddenly stop. _She's here._ We make quick eye contact until I turn around and dodge through people. _Holy crap, just my luck..._

 **Kaoru's POV**

I don't even know why I'm here. Momoko and Miyako made me come, promising they'd hang out with me. But nope, they go to their boyfriends and forget all about me. That's the single life for you. I dress into some dark jeans, a green crop top, black converse, and a dark gray beanie. Eh, casual.

When I arrived, I could have joined but Butch was there too... we're not very close anymore. I've tried to get him to talk to me. ( _Old butch_ ) He changed, a lot.( _New Butch_ ) And I don't plan on wasting anymore time trying to get someone I thought I knew back. Maybe it's just that I refuse to accept change, but maybe it's also because of other people. I don't know, unless someone says something... or maybe I wasn't ready for change, a change I never saw coming.

I walk around making some light conversations with some people, nothing important. I'm about to go out and get some fresh air when I see Butch. He stands up from where he's been sitting and he's headed my way. I look at him, he looks at me. Then he turns around and disappears into the crowd.

I pull out my phone, a plan in mind; To: Momoko, Miyako

 _Guys! I need help, meet me outside. Or else. Hurry up!_

I wait for about five minuets until I they come rushing towards me.

"What happened?"

"Is it a monster?!"

"I'm ready!"

"Is it a monster?"

"Kaoru are you hurt!"

"Monster or not?"

"No, I just need help. It's about Butch.."

They glance at each other and sigh, "Again? I thought we all agreed it's not worth it."

"I know but this has to work."

"What if it doesn't..."

"Then.. we'll never talk again."

Momoko rolls her eyes, "You're being all dramatic and weird, but as a friend I'll help."

"Me too!", Miyako says.

"Okay then, follow me. We need to be alone."

 **Butch's POV**

"Guys! We're leaving! Now. Let's go, say good bye to the girls. I'm tired and we're leaving." They begin to protest as I shove them to the exit.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"What's going on?"

"Let me go, now!"

I manage to get them outside, "She's here, we have to leave."

"No Butch, _you_ have to leave. We're fine. We're actually enjoying ourselves and the girls will get mad if they find out we left."

"So, where are the girls?"

They look at each other, "Um.. nothing. Look we gotta-.."

"What happened?"

Boomer sighed, "They were texting Kaoru about something, they said they'd be coming back soon."

I wince at her name, _oh..._

"Fine, stay at your stupid dance. See if I care! I'm leaving!" I turn and stomp off to the truck.

"No! Stay, please. You don't have to hang out with us five, just try and dance with a different girl.. please Butch?". _'Us five...' Looks like I'm apparently out of the group.._

"Fine, but if she tries to talk to me, I'm calling it quits!" They smile and return to the dance floor, I go to the side, hoping not to be bothered.

 **Kaoru's POV**

"No way am I doing that! This is my plan! My rules!" But Momoko doesn't budge, "No. We're doing it this way." I roll my eyes and accept it, _bossy pants..._

We go back into the building and push through the crowd. We bump into the boys..

"Oh hey Kaoru!"

I gulp, "H-hey." I glance around, _Where is he..._

"So..."

"Want to get some punch Miya?"

"Sure Boomer-Kun!"

They walk off leaving us three. In my mind, I'm screaming at Miyako for leaving us.

"Let's go dance Brick! It's a slow song- _stop making a face!_ \- We'll be right back Kaoru!"

Never mind. They left me, _how is this gonna work?_ Sighing, I go to the side and sit down. I start to text the girls, reminding them of my plan. All I get is;

 _ **Momoko:**_

 _After this one slow dance! Brick is finally cooperating! Ttyl and calm down, everything is fine._

 _ **Miyako:**_

 _Okay, but I just want to talk to Boomer for a bit. Thanks! :)_

I growl a little, _don't they realize we're wasting time?! They just had to be with their boyfriends who-..._

 _Perfect!_

I suddenly get up and grab Momoko from Brick's embrace, then I grab Miyako from Boomer's story.

"Guys! We should tell the guys about the plan so the plan would be done faster!"

They glare at me... _great._

"Kaoru Matsubara! I was in the middle of a very important conversation with Boomer! Shame on you for such disruption!"

"Yeah! And Brick was being romantic-ish!"

"Chill out, just tell them about the plan and you guys can continue your stupid dance." They agree and leave to deliver the news.

 _Hope this works, I could really use some luck..._

 _ **Thanks and hope you enjoyed! I may continue, or you could use your own imagination. Sorry it took a while, I started school recently and writing isn't that easy... Sorry! And thanks for the feedback! I just wish it was all positive. Thanks anways.**_

 _ **~MB~**_


	3. Conversations Makes Changes

**Hey everyone. This is the final chap, ever. I've been going through the reviews and yes, I saw the "rude" one. I know I added "Anima" and it wasn't the best, no one's perfect** **. People grow from their mistakes but not criticism. Enjoy it or not, could be long or not. And if you don't like this story, try another.**

 **Thank you supporters! Love ya's.**

 **Kaoru's POV**

I'm through. I'll transfer, run away, die or whatever. I'm tired of this!

Without any notice, I leave. They can figure it out themselves. Forget the plan, I'm tired of trying to get him to just look at me. I'm through. He can die alone for all I care.

As I'm about to go through my front door a whole flood of texts comes rushing to me;

 _KAORU! Where r u?! Answer!_

 _The plan! The plan!_

 _Do not ignore me!_

 _Kaoru-chan, where are you?! We are very worried :(_

 _Kaoruuuuuuuu_

 _Hey Momoko is worried, r u ok_

 _U_

 _Are you okay? Answer please!_

I growl, _can't they understand I left?_ I throw my phone on my bed and leave the house.

Maybe a night walk will cheer me up...

 **Butch's (POV)**

Idiots. Why are they so worried about "her"..

 _She's obviously gone. And that's not just because I saw her leave. And she's strong enough to defend herself._

I stupidly laugh thinking of her dying... wait what!?

I scoff, why am I thinking of that old hag? She's not worth a cent.

I look back at them, they're busy.

I run outside and quickly run away.

Maybe I'll just go to the park or something..

 **Normal POV**

Kaoru silently walks to the park and stares at the fountain and its pretty water flow. On the other side, Butch is silently walking, eyes glued to the ground.

Kaoru, lost in thought, sat down and hadn't even noticed Butch's eyes boring into her skull.

 **Butch's POV**

What is she doing here?!

I stare at her for a while waiting for her to turn, but she doesn't.

She looks pretty under the moonlight and the reflecting water making her eyes bright...

What...

I mentally punch myself. I'm such an idiot...

I want to leave. So I do.

I go behind a bush and watch her. I don't know why but I fell like I _have_ to.

 **Kaoru's POV**

After for a while I break my stare from the water. I blink a few times and look around.

 _Someones here..._

I get up and walk in my home direction.

Am I worried about an attacker? Why should I be, I'm strong. I can handle anything, well almost anything..

I hear someone's light steps follow me. I whip around and find _him_ (of all people) glaring at me.

"Y-you! What the hell do you want, you stalker?!"

He twitches, "Nothing, you brat."

I stare back, "Then why are you following me, hmm?"

This just causes him to roll him eyes. "Well?"

"Just walking. Why are you here alone anyways?"

"And you?"

"I asked first."

"Congrats." I say sarcastically. I try to hold back my laughter as he starts to get angry.

"Just tell me!" He shouts.

I roll my eyes and turn my back to him, "No thanks."

He exhales loudly, "Fine be that way. Bitch."

I turn around, "What was that last part?!" I growl.

He smirks and I calm down. _It's just a joke.. it's over._

I continue to walk away from him. It's quiet for a while until he starts talking again. "Weird isn't it?" He says.

"What?" I yell over my shoulder.

"We're actually getting along. First time in..." He goes silent.

I swallow hard, "Uh-umm nice talk.. Bye."

I walk faster which turns into a sprint.

As I climb my front porch steps I heave a heavy breath.

I finally look behind me and my heart slightly sinks when I don't see him..

I take a deep breath and go inside, _too many things swirling around in my head.._

 **Butch's POV**

I watch her run away from me. No use in chasing after her.

I myself start my way back home. I think about our little 'conversation'.

It was weird to talk to her again, but it did make me more... 'relaxed'.

 _Just like the old days..._

I shake my head, _those days were happier.._

I stop and suddenly look at the night sky.

I remember a conversation I had with Brick about Kaoru:

" _Just talk to her already. This is getting so stupid and old."_

" _Would you talk to Momoko if this happened to you?"_

" _Um, yeah."_

" _Liar."_

 _He rolls his eyes, "Something could happen and this stupidity would change. All back to normal, you'll see. And when it happens, I have the right to call you an idiot and you'll have to treat me like a king."_

" _Well it will never change!"_

" _Okay Romeo, calm down." He laughs._

I smile. Is Brick right?

 _Maybe something did happen.. maybe. And just maybe, it'll all go back to normal. Ha, maybe.._

I shake my head. Unlikely..

 **Sorry for another short chap! I've decided only one more chap for this.. : D**

 **Love you readers!**

 **~mb~**


	4. A Sneak Peek of the Future?

**Hello. It's me. Yeah, I'm back ! I really missed writing this and my inner Fan Girl just took over. I re-read my old chapters and reviews and I** ** _laughed_** **! I can't believe one little comment made me want to quit, how silly! Well I've grown from all that & am prepared to continue. I don't know how much I'll write for this but I am planning to update my other stories as well : )**

 **I add some Japanese phrases / words, they may not all fit grammatically correctly**

 **Thanks for all the support & I hope you enjoy !**

 **Kaoru's POV**

** WEEK AFTER THE DANCE **

I can't believe I am feeling this way. I miss him. _I. Miss. Him._

We did all use to get along really well. Back in elementary we were the best of friends. I never really admitted this to anyone but I liked having him around because being around Momoko and Miyako and all their prissy stuff made me uncomfortable. Out of the three of us I was always overshadowed because of my appearance that resembled a boy. It used to bother me, but not anymore. I've learned that labels are just words.

** school **

"Where did you go the other night!",My auburn headed friend yelled at me.

"You made us have tanin ni taisuru kenen!", Miyako added.

I roll my eyes, "It's not a big deal! I just had a thing.. to do elsewhere! I gotta go, I have important stuff to do at this very moment." They obviously don't believe me but that's the least of my worries. I push past them so I can get to class.

 **Miyako's POV**

" _It's not a big deal! I just had a thing.. to do elsewhere!"_ Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru . .

She pushes past Momo & I and angrily walks off in the opposite direction.

"We'll discuss with that hot head later I suppose." I nod my head and walk with Momoko and we start to talk about fashion.

 _Poor Kaoru, I bet this is all because of Butch . . ._

 **Momoko's POV**

 _Arghhh! Why is Kaoru so stubborn? All I wanted was an explaination!_

I follow her steps while chatting with Miya. I see her in her usual spot, she's looking out the window her back against everyone. I wonder what she sees out there, I can't believe she thinks it's more important than talking to her best friends!

Sensei walks in and everyone takes their seats. I glance over at Kaoru, _Kaoru, what's really going on in your head?_

 **Kaoru's POV**

Why are Miyako and Momoko so obnoxious? Just because I don't spill the beans at the very second I see them doesn't mean I never will!

As usual, Sensei's lesson is very boring so I proceed to look out the window. So much free space and no worries to worry about. No one trying to force you to be interested in something you're not. Just personal independence.

I look at the clock; _8:4_. I groan, _I wish time would go by when I want it to . ._

 **Okay, I know! It's a short chap, but hey! I updated! :)**

 **-m**


	5. An Old Flame, New Spark(s)

**[March 10, 2017]**

 **I am so so so sorry I haven't updated. I started to update some of my other chapters for my other stories but schoolwork has caught up to me. Now that it's the weekend, I'll try to update chapters, post new stories, and stop bingeing YouTube. Thanks for all the support!**

 ***Note, at this point, I don't give a crap about what category this story is in. I'm using the Japanese names and I'm sticking to it***

 **Kaoru's POV**

It's been more than a week since I've talked to Momoko and Miyako about ditching them. I don't know how I feel right now, I don't know anymore. Without any crime in the city, there's no use to use my powers, heck, it's been _years_ since I've fought a monster. It's kind of lonely walking down the halls at school. I see Butch alone too, I've never noticed how he's usually by himself. I want to go up to him and say something. I want to, but how can I? He seems to hate me, and I guess, I do hate him too. I don't like how he grew up, he needs a good influence to pull his big head out of his ass.

 **Butch's POV**

She's alone all the time now, sometimes Boomer tells me about what Miyako and Momoko think about her lack of friends. All four of them think I should go up to her, crack her shell. I refuse each time they mention it even though I want to. Even though Miyako and Momoko know why she ditched them, they don't want to talk to her. It must be a pride thing, nothing for me to worry about. I have much more to worry about.

 **No one's POV**

With Kaoru disassociated from her group of friends, new changes and _feelings_ arise. Momoko and Brick are more closer than ever and are actually getting along. Miyako and Boomer are more open about their relationship, much to Butch's dismay. Mitch, Kaoru's ex boyfriend, watches all six of them from afar. Slowly studying both of the green's every move, he plans on taking her back thinking this is the best time to. Only time will tell how she reacts and what Butch may do.

 **Kaoru's POV**

Another lonely day, another part of me dying. I have a ton of friends from my sport teams, but I still feel alone without my two best friends. I sigh and grab my books for the next class. Nowadays I eat lunch by the gate, away from the lunch tables.

As I'm eating my bento, I hear a deep raspy voice calling my name. I turn and see Mitch standing there, shoulders slumped, hands in his jean pockets, and his messy brown mop of hair slightly falling above his right eye. "Hey Kaoru, how are you these days?" He sits down next to me looking into my eyes.

I almost choke on my rice. "Oh, um, you know.. Not too bad. What about you", I answer carefully and watch him smirk.

"Just enjoying the sunshine. Here's a crazy thought, you and me again. Tonight at the skatepark."

I eye him suspiciously, "What are you implying Mitch? We're just friends.."

He holds up his hands in surrender, "Of course we're still friends, I never said this was a date.. Unless you want it to be." He smirks again and runs his hands through his hair. I can feel my heart beat faster, _stop it Kaoru, calm down.._

"Fine. You and me tonight, just friends hanging out."

"Can't wait. See you later, Kaoru." He stands up and walks away just as the bell rings. I exhale deeply. As I walk back for fourth period I feel lighter on my feet, until I see a dark pair of green eyes glaring at me. I turn and see Butch, one eyebrow raised and a scowl on his face. I ignore him and plop my books on my desk and grin to myself. My grin gets wider and my heart races faster every time I think about tonight's plans...

 **It feels so good to write again! I hope you guys liked this chap. More coming soon!**

 _ **Mads**_


	6. Maybe Mitch

**[April 30, 2017]**

 **Hello my lovely readers. I'm currently updating and sticking to my word. Enjoy!**

 **Kaoru's POV**

"Hello?"

"Kaoru!"

"Oh, hey Mitch."

"I was worried that I had the wrong number."

"Wow. Well, good job, want a medal?"

"Haha, no, just wanted to know if plans were still on tonight?"

"Of course, last time I checked we're just two good friends hanging out."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at five something."

"Sounds good." I let him hang up. I clutch my phone to my chest and laugh to myself. What if Mitch and I became a thing again? I don't notice I was smiling the whole time until I look in the mirror after I'm done getting dressed. I touch my green ring that I always wear for emergency calls from the Lab when I don't have my belt. I decide to take it off, with little or no crime, one night without it should be fine.

As I'm tying my laces on my black converse shoes, the door rings. "I'll get it! It's my friend, we're just going to a movie."

"Be home by ten, it's a school night!"

"Alright, bye!"

I walk off my front porch and let Mitch hold the door open. "I was thinking, maybe a movie or something." I stare at him. He holds his hands up, "Only suggesting what friends would do."

"A movie sounds good." I look out the passenger view mirror and see Butch. "What the hell?" I open the door and stand up.

Mitch does the same, "What is it?"

I look around, he's not there.. Anymore. "Oh, um, I just thought I saw an animal. We can go, just start the car." As we drive off, I can't help but look at the mirror every few seconds. What could Butch possibly want now?

 **Butch's POV**

I hate that Momoko and Miyako talked me into this. I hate how my brothers are busy and couldn't get me out of this. I hate that I'm following Kaoru and Mitch around on a Tuesday evening. I hate that they might actually be on a date.

"She almost saw me." I'm sitting in the back of Mr. Akatsutsumi's car while Momoko drives and Miyako plays Taylor Swift music.

"Her outfit looks so cute! That army green top with those ripped black skinny jeans makes her look more feminine."

"Ooh I agree. I like that she's kind of letting her hair grow out, her hair is already passed her shoulders!"

"I know, it's super cute, I think if she curled the ends a little it would be more suitable for the date."

"Wait? They're on a date?"

Momoko laughed, "Look who's interested now! No, it's not technically a date. She said they were just hanging out again, as friends."

I rolled my eyes and sit back, "Just drive."

Momoko huffs and suddenly brakes, "Look here, Butch. We don't have to help you here but we are anyways. Why? Because the last time Kaoru and Mitch dated, she stopped caring about her status. An-"

It's quiet in the car, Miyako turned off the awful music and just sat there, waiting.

"What do I have to do with it then?"

"Kaoru-Chan needs someone who likes her genuinely. I saw you two in middle school, you guys used to be close…"

I swallow hard, "She hates me now."

"No she doesn't, she just hates…"

"We're here," Momoko shouts. "Now be quiet so we can find seats and watch them." Momoko says excitedly.

The three of us walk in, Momoko and Miyako argue at the ticket booth whether they have enough money for snacks.

"What movie are they seeing?" Momoko shushes me.

"Three tickets for…"

I zone out, I watch Kaoru and Mitch walk into a room (the room where their movie is playing), he holds the door open for her and she smiles. I don't get her sometimes, if I tried to be nice she would roll her eyes or make a face.

As soon as we get our tickets, we have to wait for Kaoru and Mitch to sit. Momoko insists she needs nachos.

"Miyako-Chan!" I grow impatient as Miyako talks with someone from school. I look at Momoko who's holding up the line.

"Miyako, are you ready?"

The girl who came up to Miyako gasps and covers her mouth, "Miya? You and Butch…"

Miyako's face reddens, "No, no. It's not like that. Momoko and I agreed to go with Butch after he did us a… favor. Yeah." She laughs nervously, I can tell her friend is thinking.

"Oh, well enjoy your movie!" She walks away to the snack line. That's when I notice Momoko trying to balance a big bucket of popcorn, nachos, small bags of candy, a soda, and an ICEE.

"Are you kidding me Momoko?" I huff as I help her carry some of the bags of candy and the popcorn.

"Momo.. this is so much food!" Miyako says with a confused look as she takes the drinks away from Momoko.

Momoko rolls her eyes, "You two don't know how to enjoy a movie then." She smiles as she crunches on some nachos. "Mm! You guys want some?"

In the corner of my eye, I see Mitch carrying a large bucket of popcorn. I decide to lead the way into the room, maybe the three of us can go in unnoticed if they hurry up…

I see Kaoru sitting three rows from the screen. I walk up to an aisle near the back.

"Aw man! Why are we sitting way back here?" Momoko says out loud.

"Shh!" Miyako and I try to hush her as much as we can.

"Sorry!" She whispers nervously as she sits down. "Ugh, I forgot to get a bag of skittles! I should g-"

Miyako tugs on her shirt, "No, you already have enough sugar."

Momoko sticks her tongue out, "So?"

They whisper-argue, which earns them and me some glares.

I press my back into the seat, this was going to be a long movie…

 **Kaoru's POV**

Mitch and I finally arrived to the theatre. He was saying something about a sci-fi movie. I just nod along, pondering over what I saw earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Okay. So, two tickets for.." I look behind us and see a familiar silver honda pull into the parking lot. Sure enough, Momoko's auburn mane is getting out of the driver's side.

"What are you up to now?" I say quietly to myself. I feel a tug on my arm.

"Let's go!" Mitch takes my hand and leads me inside. He holds the door open for me, "After you m'lady." I laugh and he follows me in.

We decide to sit up front. We're here before the previews, the room isn't too packed. "So, how's your day going?" I ask.

Mitch looks at me, "Small talk, huh? I've been good. The quiz Ms. Keane gave us in math today totally sucked."

"I know right! We haven't learned half of the stuff that was on the thing."

He shakes his head chuckling, "Hey you want some popcorn or something? My treat."

"How about I pay?"

"I'll pay."

"Mitch, you already paid for the tickets. I'll p-"

"I'm the guy here, I should."

"No! If we're friends, then I should also pay for something," I say. "Here." I give him two fives. "Knock yourself out."

He grins and takes it, "I'll be back in a few."

"Yeah, yeah."

As promised, he's back. "Here's the change."

He hands me a few pennies. I raise an eyebrow, "Um, you can keep it." I reach for the popcorn. "Why is there like a gallon of butter on this?"

His face turns a light shade of pink, "I did not!"

I laugh, "Some of the kernels are soggy. Gross!"

"Oh hush!" We both laugh and hear other people shushing us. The lights quickly dim and I try to glance around. "What's the pro-" I realize no one was shushing us and turn back around.

"Oops." Mitch laughs at me and almost chokes on the popcorn.

"Careful now."

The movie starts and halfway through, I barely notice Mitch is holding my hand in the popcorn bucket.

 **Hope you liked it, more coming soon! :)**

 **Mads**


End file.
